N-A-S-T-Y (a Rumbelle vs Red Beauty fan fic)
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Belle is torn between Ruby and Rumplestiltskin. The town has chosen sides and it's karaoke night at Granny's. Will Belle be able to use the situation to her advantage? (Spoiler: Ends with Red Beauty) Songs used: She Wolf- Shakira Guessing- Against The Current N-A-S-T-Y - Pixie Lott


BELLE'S POV

I was sat on a bar stool at Granny's. I winced as James (Charming) finished his… interesting rendition of_ I love Snow White._

I was thinking about my current… situation. I remembered that night. I was at the Rabbit Hole, a place I remembered going to a lot as Lacey. I walked in. The first person I saw? Red. I carried on to the bar and started drinking. Red beckoned me over and I started dancing with her… well, I say dancing, she was more grinding on me. Half an hour and too many drinks later, Red came up and leaned next to me on the bar. By now I had clearly lost control of my mouth because I immediately said something like "you're hot." She just giggled and said "thank you." We started talking and I told her about my argument with Rumple, which was the reason I was there in the first place. Then, after a pause, she just said "I like you. Really like you." I legged it, surprisingly, not falling over immediately, because I've recently found out I'm a clumsy drunk. Nothing like your best friend saying that she likes you to sober you up. By the next day, the whole town knew about my supposed 'love triangle'. They called it my 'Beauty vs Beast' problem. Of all the parts of all the books to come true, why did it have to be the love triangle from _Twilight_? I mean, seriously. The awkward, new girl, the very hot werewolf, and the dude that could pass as a vampire if he had slightly larger teeth and his clothes from fairy tale land.

I drank some more of the… um… whatever I was drinking. All I knew was that it was bitter and completely alcoholic. I needed it.

"Rough week?" Grumpy asked, sliding on the stool next to me.

"You have no idea." I replied, taking another sip.

"I hear you, sister. Is this your Beauty vs Beast situation?" He smirked.

"I wish people would stop calling it that!" I groaned. In the background, Ruby ascended the stage and started singing. I recognized the song, and smiled.

_There's a she wolf in disguise,_

_ Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_ A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,_

_ Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._

Only Ruby. I began to laugh. Then I realised I was staring. Grumpy smirked. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes. That's the problem. I really like her. But I also really like Rumple. But I'm not sure in what way. It's not beauty vs. beast, it's head vs. heart." I sigh and rest my head on the counter.

I feel a hand on my head. "Look, Belle. You gave me some really good advice once, and now I'm giving it back to you. 'If you're in it, you need to enjoy it," He said in a bad imitation of my accent. I shot him a look. He ignored me and continued. "'because love dosen't always last forever. You need to be with the person you love.'"

"Damn, I give good advice." I shook my head. "So, how much money do you have on this?"

"Fifty." He admits.

"And what do you think I'll do?" I ask, yes, to be flippant and show that I hate that he placed a bet on my love life, but also because I really need advice right now, and I'll take it from wherever I can get it.

"I think you'll finish your drink, then another, then another, until you're so wasted you have no clue what you're doing. Then you'll make your decision. You'll do something stupid and impulsive-"

"Oh, really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's gonna be awesome." He grins. "And if you choose Ruby, I hope you'll send me pictures." I hit him on the arm.

Then he looks genuinely hurt, and I feel bad. "Oh, sorry. Are you all right?"

He gets this hurt look on his face, and then he smirks. "Too easy." I hit him again. Then I finish my drink. I feel eyes on me and look around to find the starer. Whoa, starers**.** Ruby and Rumple. I order another drink and drink that.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"That depends. Right now, I'm going to make a decision."

"Whoa. Good luck."

"Thank you." I say and walk off. Everyone pretends they're not watching me walk across the room, up to the stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I see money exchange hands. Ruby looks down at me as she finishes singing. Instead of actually talking to her, I take the microphone out of her hands. Then the sea of people parts to reveal Rumplestiltskin. I whisper to granny, she nods and finds the right track. "This is for Rumple." I say into the microphone. More money exchanges hands, and Ruby looks like she might cry. I take deep breaths as I wait for my cue. Then I start singing.

_I get lost in you_

_ You're the sky I'm falling through_

_ The clouds to the ground_

_ Won't you catch me now?_

Damn, Ruby looks really upset.

_ Two roads converge_

_ And neither moves forwards_

_ We're stuck at an impasse_

_ Can this last now?_

He nods. What a berk.

_ When you stay up_

_ I'm crashing down (down)_

_ When you stay up_

_ I'm crashing down_

_ Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_ I could stay or I could let you go_

_ Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

_ But it feels like we're guessing_

_ And I can't wait all my life_

Ruby looks up, hopeful. I smile at her and he raises his eyebrows.

_ So hard moving on_

_ This'll be the last one_

_ How many times can I say_

_ That you broke me in every way_

_ There's nothing left to prove_

_ He rose up and I fell through_

_ Lost in space and I can't_

_ I can't face what's in my way_

_ When you stay up_

_ I'm crashing down (I'm crashing down)_

_ When you stay up_

_ I'm crashing down_

I look him in the eyes as I sing. I could have chosen a better way to do this, I think. Too late now.

_ Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_ I could stay or I could let you go_

_ Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

_ But it feels like we're guessing_

_ And I can't wait all my life_

_ And everything that you've ever said_

_ Is burned into back of my head_

_ I can't forget, I can't forget_

_ Don't be giving up on me now_

_ Think I got you all figured out_

_ You stay up I'm crashing down_

He looks angry now. Did I make the wrong choice?

_ I get lost in you_

_ You're the sky I'm falling through_

_ The clouds to the ground_

_ Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_ I could stay or I could let you go_

_ Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_ I could stay or I could let you go_

_ Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

_ But it feels like we're guessing_

_ And I can't wait all my life _

I bow as everyone applauds. I try to wait for everyone to be quiet, but the applause really is thunderous. And lasts a long time.

"SHUT UP!" I yell into the microphone. Everyone is silent. "Thank you. Now, I believe you are still waiting for an answer, because you seem to think that you have every right to know about my personal life." They all look suitably ashamed. "Now, in case you didn't realise, that was a break up song. Any bets you've placed, deal with them now." More money. More muttering. "This is for Ruby." I whisper to Granny again, and a new track comes on. I wait for my cue again, and then I start singing.

_Hey, hey_

_I was sitting all alone yeah_

_A lot on my mind_

_I felt a tap on my shoulder_

_And I rolled my eyes_

_I wasn't in the mood for another man_

_Telling me lies_

_But how can a girl say no when you flash that sexy smile_

Everyone looks suitably shocked. I smile and carry on singing. Just wait for the high note, I think.

_And you say_

_Hey Wanna see you get nasty_

_Wanna see you shake it down babe_

_Hey, hey_

_N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty_

_But baby I don't mind_

_I love the way you're talking nasty_

_You know you just my type (Girl you're just so nasty)_

_N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty_

_But baby I don't mind_

_I love the way you're talking nasty_

_You know you just my type_

I feel more confident and start dancing. There is drool present in most guys and some girls mouths'. I smile, and carry on.

_In the middle of the floor yeah_

_I just don't care_

_See my body so low now_

_While they stop and stare_

_Let 'em take what they want but I'm feelin' it_

_And it's for you baby_

_Tell me how can a girl say no when you calling out your name_

_And you say_

_Hey_

_Wanna see you get nasty_

_Wanna see you shake it down babe_

_Hey, hey_

_N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty_

_But baby I don't mind_

_I love the way you're talking nasty_

_You know you just my type (Girl you're just so nasty)_

_N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty_

_But baby I don't mind_

_I love the way you're talking nasty_

_You know you just my type_

I wink at Ruby. She's standing at the foot of the stage slack-jawed. Cute.

_What's your fantasy? (Ooh nasty nasty)_

_Tell them all to me (Ooh nasty nasty)_

_Don't you be afraid (Ooh nasty nasty)_

_Share your nasty secret baby yeah_

Everyone's faces when I hit the high note were priceless. When they recognized the song, it was funny, but this? Brilliant!

_Wanna see you get nasty_

_Wanna see you shake it down babe_

_Hey, hey_

_N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty_

_(Girl you're just so nasty)_

_N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty_

_But baby I don't mind_

_I love the way you're talking nasty_

_You know you just my type (Girl you're just so nasty)_

_N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty_

_But baby I don't mind_

_I love the way you're talking nasty_

_You know you just so nasty_

The song is over. The applause is deafening. I jump off the stage and walk up to Ruby. My mouth opens, and suddenly I cannot stop talking "look, I'm really sorry about freaking out the other night. I really like you but I didn't realise until you told me and then I got scared so I ran and I've been an absolute wreck the last few days and I really want you, in fact, I don't just want you. I need you. I need you more than I wanted to admit to myself, let alone you, because it's different with you, Rubes, you get me, and he didn't and I want to be with you and-" I am cut off from my brief rant with a kiss. And it's way better than anything else. Ever. Then she says 6 words. That's all. 6 words that mean the world to me and make me so happy, so impossibly happy, that I'll never forget them as long as I live; "I think I need you, too."


End file.
